Kalos: The Sixth Chapter
by Meemeeru
Summary: Mystery shrouds the beautiful Kalos region. What are the answers to these wonder though? Four kids. One organization. One Prince. Kalos. The Sixth Chapter.
1. Prologue

**Warning: This will not follow the script of the game play by play, so the character won't really be... the same I guess you could say. But in order for this story to go how I want it to, I'll have to mix it up a bit, this means appearances and attitudes too! Not that there's anything wrong with the originals! But if you don't like the changes, go to a different story! Not to be rude or anything, just warning you now.**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapters a little short, it is a prologue after all. **

* * *

Looking out of her window, the girl saw a delivery truck drive up.

She wondered what it could be, her and her grandfather had lived in the small town of Vaniville for as long as the girl could remember, and they barley ever got mail!

She ran downstairs to check and see what it could possibly be! The delivery man had dropped off whatever had been delivered in front of the gate in their front yard.

"Papa!" She yelled, "We have some mail!"

"Is that so?" Her grandfather called as he walked out of his bedroom. "Go get it then."

Serena nodded. "Oi, I guess I'll do it, since you asked so nicely..." She ran outside and grabbed the letter. It was in a plain envelope, and was addressed to none other than her grandfather, the famous Marc Feuille!

"Papa! It's to you!" The brunette yelled as she ran inside, with an overly excited attitude.

He scrutinized the curly hand-writing on the front of the envelope. "Hmmm. It's from that Sycamore guy, huh..."

"Dear Marc,

How's it going man? It's been a while! Anyways, I'm sending this letter to you to ask if it's alright if your granddaughter, Serena Feuille, can go on a journey to complete the pokedex. She will be travelling all around Kalos, along with 3 other kids, to encounter new dreams, and pokemon! I suppose this will be alright with you! Please tell her that her buddies Trevor and Tierno will have the pokemon, and the pokedexes!

Ja'ne!

Augustine Sycamore"

"Eugh, this guy gets under my skin." Marc commented gruffly, giving the piece of paper with scrawly handwriting a disgusted look.

"Sooo..." Serena looked at her grandfather, "Can I go?"

Hesitantly, he looked at her, but finally answered, "Fine. I guess."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" The 14 year old yelled as she ran out the door to Shauna's house.

She jumped her best friend's fence and then proceeded to walk into her house like she owned the place. "Shauna! Did you get the mail?" She called.

No answer. Fine then, she would just have to go up to her room!

"SHAUN-" Serena looked to see that Shauna was still fast asleep and snoring. She had a white lace eye mask covering her face, and her dark brown hair was all over the place. "Still not awake, huh?" The girl asked to her sleeping best friend.

The other girl slowly took her eye mask off, and got out of bed, yawning sleepily, and rubbing her baby blue eyes. "Sorry Serena, I'm just so tired..."

"Ahh, it's all right! As long as you're awake now!" Serena pause for a moment, thinking about what she was going to say... "Oh! that's right! I was meaning to ask you, did you get a letter from Professor Sycamore?"

Shauna thought about it for a little bit, trying to recall if she had picked up a letter yet, "... Oh! Yes, I did! It said something about a journey..."

"Great!" Serena shouted out, hugging her petite best friend.

"What did Mme. Cannelle say?" Asked the eldest of the two.

"Oh, my mama?" Asked Shauna, "She thought it would be a good experience for me..."

Serena jumped for joy, "Yay! Grace is the best! Oh, I mean Mmm. Cannelle! Anyways, let's got to the twin's house!"

"Oh, okay... Let me get dressed first, I'll meet you there Serena!" Shauna sais, with a small smile, as her friend proceeded to rush out the door.

* * *

Serena, who was wearing a black blouse with a red skirt, along with black shoes and OTK socks, dark pink purse and felt hat, and black sunglasses, ran to her other best friends' house. It was a surprise how they got it, after all, they were two 15 year old brothers living all by themselves! They were both rather skinny, and had longish hair, only one of them had light orange hair, and the other had jet black. They were twins, so they had basically the same facial features, but Trevor's eyes were light green, and Tierno's were a light chestnut color.

"I'm here!" The girl yelled as she ran into the duo's small house.

The carrot-top came running out first, "Oi! Serena! We've been waiting for you! Where's Shauna? Is she ditching our adventure?"

"Nah! She wouldn't do that! She's just changing! She did just wake up after all." The brunette replied.

"Serena! I thought I heard your voice!" Called the dark haired boy, "Isn't this just so cool!?" He yelled.

"Yeah! I can't believe we're finally getting our own pokemon!" She laughed.

"I kn-" Trevor paused as he heard a knock on his front door.

"It's Shauna!" Serena yelled as she ran to let her best friend inside.

Tierno looked at her, then decided to start, "Alright! We can finally begin!"

Tierno and Trevor both ran to get their packages, and sat down on the floor in a circle. The four looked like a bunch of kids on Christmas morning!"

"Let's open em'!" Serena said excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"Alright! Well both me and Tierno got 2 packages each, so he can open them first!" Trevor decided.

The dark haired boy opened the larger package first. It contained four pairs of running shoes. Their colors corresponded with their owners. Shauna got the light blue, Serena got the dark pink, Trevor was handed the light green, and Tierno picked the electric yellow.

"Cool!" Serena exclaimed as she took off her old shoes, and put on her new ones! Everyone else followed her lead.

"But that's not all!" Exclaimed Tierno, taking the smaller package and opening it up. It contained four pokeballs. "It has a Fennekin, Chespin, Fletchling, and Flabebe."

The boy opened each of the pokeballs to reveal what was inside.

Serena's eyes lit up as she saw all the pokemon, as did Shauna's. "So cool!" Called Serena as her and he best friend went to examine the Pokemon.

"I want the fox!" Serena yelled as she picked up the male Fennekin, "I'll name you Fenni!"

Shauna had her eyes glued to the grass type of the bunch. "Umm, Chespin?" The tiny creature looked over at her and smiled, "Can I call you Quilli?"

The Chespin let out a cry and walked happily over to Shauna. Trevor and Tierno looked at each other, "You know what you want bro?" Asked the carrot-top. "Yeah!" The other exclaimed.

Trevor choose Flabebe(which he named Vani), and Tierno chased down the Fletchling until he caught it, and named it Flair.

Everyone sat down with their newly acquired monsters and waited for Trevor to open his first package.

The bright-eyed boy brought out the first brown package of his. It had four holo-casters (same colors as before) inside. The second box (colors again) had the pokedexes inside.

"Okay guys," Trevs started as he beamed a smile at Serena. "Let's go to Santalune City!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's a short chapter but oh well. And I'm sorry that I changed Tierno! It's not that I'm not fine with him being kinda Chubby, I just wanted Trevor and Tierno to be twins! Please forgive me!**


	2. Into the Woods

**A/N: I know this story might get a lot of hate, but hey, I'm writing what I want to write. I understand the changing of the characters can make people mad, but I actually have good ideas for this story! Plus, regular everyone will soon be featured in the Oak Games. I'm going to say it now, the change is ONLY for THIS STORY! And also, I completely understand if you can't forgive me for changing people.**

* * *

**_Outfit Check: This is where I'll tell you what the guys are wearing as of now! I might do this every once in a while, but I dunno, I just wanted to start out with one to let y'all know what they're wearing!_**

**_Serena- A high waited dark pink skirt with a long-sleeved black blouse. She wears a deep pink purse to carry her belongings, and has the same shade Holo-Caster hanging around her neck! She also wears black socks that go to mid-thigh, and dark pink running shoes. Her pink felt hat is very fashionable, and on top of that, she has a pair of black sunglasses. Her eyes are a sparkling emerald green, and her hair is to the middle of her back and is a light chestnut brown. She has her locks tied in a small pony tail at the end, and she has fair skin._**

**_Shauna- She wears a white turtleneck w/ short puffy sleeves, and a blue skirt with black leggings underneath. She wears baby blue running shoes and the same color Holo-Caster around her neck. She carries a black purse, and wears her dark brown hair down and curled. She has light blue eyes and dark skin._**

**_Trevor- He has light orange hair that isn't too long or too short, and light green eyes. His outfit consists of a green long sleeved tee-shirt, and dark brown jeans. His shoes are light green, as is his Holo-Caster which hangs around his neck. He also wears a viridian green backpack and has fair skin._**

**_Tierno- This guys looks about the same as Trevor, but just has chestnut brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He wears an electric yellow long sleeved tee, with black jeans, and the same color yellow shoes, and Holo-Caster, which is attached to one of his belt loops. And wears a light blue backpack. _**

* * *

It took about 30 minutes of walking to get from Vaniville to Santalune Forest, considering Aquacorde City and routes 1 & 2 were between the two destinations. Serena took off into the forest soon after they approached the entrance, with Trevor, Tierno, and of course Shauna tailing closely behind her.

Her viridian green eyes scanned the forest for wild pokemon. She ran into quite a few, and battled a LOT of youngsters.

"Hey Serena?" Asked Shauna, "Trevor offered to help me go look for a Pikachu... Is that fine with you?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Of course it's fine! You don't really have to ask me for permission to go off ya know."

"Yeah... Well, I'll see you and Tierno later then." Shauna called as she ran after Trevor, who had already taken off in the opposite direction. "So then!" Tierno laughed, "I guess we should stick together, huh?"

"Yea!" Serena agreed, "Maybe we can wreck some havoc with our fire types!" With these words said, they both released their pocket monsters, ready to cause trouble.

But alas, in the distance they could see two trainers, a youngster and a lass, running up to them with a determined glint in their eyes that could only mean one thing. A battle. The duo looked at each other and groaned. "Just when we were about to have some fun!" Serena whined.

"My name's Emily!" The Lass shouted as she arrived, "And this is Andie, and you're in for a can of butt-whoppin'!" After these words, she sent out a Pikachu, and the youngster sent out a Panpour.

"Oh no..." Tierno groaned, "We're at a serious disadvantage!" The blonde girl laughed, "That's right! I've been watchin' you guys, and know that we are insured a win against you guys! Panpour, water-gun that Fenneckin!" The youngster called to his Pikachu, "Use thunder on Fletchling!"

Serena and Tierno gritted their teeth, "Not on my watch!" Serena yelled, "Fenni! Dodge and use tackle on Panpour!"

Fenni successfully dodged the attack, and rammed into the low-leveled water-type, knocking it to half HP, but Fletchling, who wasn't as fortunate, was now suffering from paralysis, and was about to faint! "Here!" Serena yelled as she tossed a potion to Tierno. "Ah! Thanks!" He called back.

"Now, Flair, use gust on Panpour!" Flair listened to his master and batted his wings rapidly, hitting Panpour, and knocking its HP down to where almost only a quarter was left.

"Fenni!" The brunette called, "Use tackle once more to knock out that Panpour!" Just as planned, the attack hit without flaw, and the water pokemon was down and out!"

The once determined blonde looked at her friend, "Well, it's all up to you now Andie!" He nodded and yelled for Pikachu to use another thunder on Flair. The lighting came and hit the flying type, successfully knocking him out with a critical-hit. Tierno gritted his teeth and called Flair back to his pokeball, looking angry at himself.

Serena, on the other hand, was still standing strong. "Fenni! Use ember on Pikachu!" The tiny bursts of fire flew out of the fire-type's mouth, and scorched the opposing Pikachu, leaving it with a burn. "Nice!" Serena complimented her Fenneckin. After that hit, and the effect of the burn, the Pikachu was at half HP, which meant that if she used tackle again, it would be down and out.

"Pikachu, thunder!" Andie called to his pokemon. "Fenni, tackle!"

The electric rodent was fast, but fortunately the fire fox was quicker, and landed his attack first, knocking out Andie's Pikachu.

"Here's you guys' money..." Emily said, defeated. "I guess I though you were tougher than y'all looked." Andie gave his share of money too, then walked away after his friend.

Serena looked happy at the fact that they had won, but Tierno looked angry still. Realizing this Serena wanted to cheer him up. "Hey, it's alright! Everyone loses battles T!"

Tierno looked away, "It's not that..." He murmured. The girl didn't quite catch what he said, "Huh? What'd you say?" She asked.

He looked at her, his eyes blazing. " It's not that! I just want to be strong enough that I can protect you if something bad happens Serena!" After this outburst, he dropped his head again, "I jut want to protect you, but I can't even stand up to a youngster..."

Serena looked away for a second, "T... It's alright you'll get stronger! Then you can protect everyone!" She beamed a smile his way, but it didn't really help. He turned around and started walking, "I need to train, it's the only way I can get better!"

Sometimes she wondered, even though her friends had good intentions, if they were really that smart. Really. He just said he wanted to protect her, but then just walked off, leaving her alone... Oh boy.

* * *

After wandering around for quite sometime, the brunette realized that she was, in fact, lost. After her battle, Fenneckin had grew to level 12 and she wanted to train some more. (Not that she hadn't been battling a lot anyways.) When she found her self in a secluded area with no people in sight.

She wandered up to a path where she could see light coming down from the sky. As she was walking though, she heard someone moving in the direction from which she was walking. Deciding no to say anything stupid like "Who is it?" She kept quiet, because everyone knows that you can get murdered if you reveal your location.

Even though she knew it might be dangerous to walk closer to the upcoming clearing, she couldn't help it. Curiosity got the better of her, plus, she could detect the smell of lavender and vanilla coming from the area in front of her.

Walking closer, she hid behind a tree and looked at something that made her heart stop. In fact, she almost gasped, but caught herself.

In the clearing was the most hansom guy she had ever seen. He wore black slacks and dress shoes, along with a white dress shirt. His hair was as black as the night, and his eyes as blue as the morning sky. His lips were red, but not as red as the crimson rose he held in the palm of his right hand, and his skin was as pale as the moon. He looked at the rose fore a minute, but then felt himself being watched and turned to Serena's tree. Thankfully, she hid just in time for him not to see her, but her heart was pounding so loud that she feared he might hear it.

Suddenly he spoke, making Serena's heart beat even faster and louder. He only uttered two words. "That's odd." But these words were spoken in such a beautiful voice, that it made her heart melt. She was scared. Scared that her heart could beat so loud. Scared of that feeling inside her chest that she had never felt before. She hated not knowing what things were. He was just so hansom... She couldn't help but to take one last look before she was going to bolt.

That was a mistake, the boy was still watching the tree. Serena felt utterly embarrassed as she realized she had just given up her hiding spot.

"Who are you?" She asked, in a confident voice which she didn't think she could pull off that well at the moment.

The boy laughed. Crap, she could feel her heart start to speed up again. "Who am I?" He asked in an innocent tone, "I come here all the time. My name is Calem, and you?"

She pouted, still wanting to pull off the independent look. "Why should I tell you? I just want to find my way out of here!"

He smiled the most sincere smile she swore she had ever seen. "I can help you get to Santalune!" He offered as he held out his hand.

The girl didn't want to show an sign of interest in the mysterious boy. "Hm, well I guess that would help." She brushed past him, not taking the hand that he had offered her, she turned around when she got a few feet in front of him. "Well?" She questioned, "Are you showing me or not?"

Calem chuckled at her as he walked about a foot in front of the brunette. Suddenly a look of realization came to his eyes. "Oh, I picked something up earlier! I this yours?" He asked her picking a topaz encrusted gold ring that had belonged to her mama.

Her emerald orbs went wide, "Yes! Give it!" She said, becoming defensive when seeing her mother's ring in another person's hand.

"No please or thank yous?" The dark haired boy asked, tilting his head a little.

Serena felt embarrassed that she hadn't thanked him for finding mama's ring, but she didn't want to break character. She picked the ring out of his hands instead. His hands felt like ice. It was weird, she was expecting the boy with such a warm character to be warm at touch. Instead, she felt a cold that chilled her soul, and quickly retracted her hand after grabbing mama's ring, which gave off a strange glow of warmth that comforted her a little bit.

Calem saw her strange behavior. He tilted his head once again, "What's wrong?" His icy blue eyes looked so innocent though... She guessed she could've just imagined that freeze just a second ago... After all, she she did have a pretty bizarre imagination.

The rest of the walk went on quietly, but it wasn't an awkward silence, for the boy didn't seem to mind her presence, and she was in her own world. Thinking about her mama.

The walk seemed to take mere minutes, even though they were both sure of the fact that it had taken about an hour to get out.

"Thanks, I guess." The brunette said as they were about to part ways. He smiled, "Well, it was nice meeting you, Serena."

As she walked north out of the forest, she realized two things. She hadn't told him her name, or that she was heading to Santalune. When she turned around to ask him how he had obtained this information, he was gone. All that was left to do was wander.

"Calem..." She whispered, as she stared south. "What'd you say?" Came a voice from behind her, making her jump. "Haha, calm down Serena! It's just me!" Trevor said, chuckling.

Serena felt relieved seeing one of her friends again. "So how's it going Trevs?" She asked, trying to cover up his earlier question.

The ginger sighed and looked up at the sky, which was now the multiple shades of light pink, blue, purple, and orange, "Pretty good, I'd say. I've caught 3 pokemon and created bonds with them, and I get to travel with my favorite person ever!"

The brunette stared off for a bit wondering if his favorite person was Shauna or Tierno. She knew it couldn't be herself! "Let me guess... It it Tierno?"

"Yeah, sure it is..." He said in a tired tone, although he did blush a little bit when he looked down at the girl. She had the most beautiful chestnut-colored hair, and pretty emerald green eyes that were darker than his light green's. Deciding that he had stared at her to long, he quickly looked away and faced the sunset.

"Hey Trevor..." The girl started, "Where's Shauna and Tierno?"

Pausing for a second, he remembered Tierno stopping away for some odd reason, and Shauna wanting to be all alone. "Crap, we're going to have to find them before we leave this place, aren't we?"

Her emerald eyes started to sparkle with amusement. "And it's getting dark! That means we can pull pranks on them!"

The boy couldn't help but laugh at this, "Or we could just find them and stay the night at a Pokemon center!"

"Way to suck all the fun away Trevs..." She commented, pouting. Sighing the boy took her wrist, "Let's just go look for them already before we get lost..."

* * *

**A/N: I figured this would be a good way to end the chapter. I also figured I would introduce some relationships and characters this chapter, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
